


You Wouldn't Lose Me

by CosmicThinker



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After infinity war, Angst and Feels, Friends to Lovers, IronStrange, M/M, Stubborn Tony, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicThinker/pseuds/CosmicThinker
Summary: Prompt: When the fate of Mystic Arts are in the hands of Dormammu, Stephen is called in to stop it but Tony is holding him back, fearing that he leaves he'll never see him again.Crappy Summary huh?





	You Wouldn't Lose Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Cozzy! This is my first time posting a fanfic on here so please take it with a grain of salt. Tell me what you like and don't like about it and what things I should fix. I'm open to all comments....as long as they're not too negative.
> 
> I'm a big fan of the Marvel movies and I really hope that I got the characters. I'm little rusty in my writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! :>

Tony shoved Stephen up against the wall, his quaking hands gripping tightly at the sorcerer's shoulder. Stephen glared back at him with a thunderous expression. "Let go of me,Stark." he said bluntly.

"I'm afraid not, Dumbledore. You're not going anywhere." Tony pushed him back further, Stephen rolled his eyes. His body suddenly went limp and fell forwards. Tony perked up and caught him without hesitation.

Tony stumbled backwards, Stephen was much taller than Stark,making him heavier thus him harder for Tony to properly support. 

"Real nice! Avoiding me in the Ghost Zone, real top notch!" Tony exclaimed. "It's the Astral dimension..." Stephen's voice whisked past his ear, sending shivers down Tony's neck. A loud bang of doors opening behind him nearly made him drop Stephen. A flash of red ran past his vision and snatched Stephen away from his grasp.

He turned around and looked up to see a very much awake wizard with his Cloak of Leviathan resting on his shoulders, hovering above him with a serious grimace. "I've got to do my job,Stark. Stay out of this!"

Stephen hovered past and flew his way over to the exit til Tony shouted," FRIDAY, go into Lock-down Mode."

The doors automatically shut themselves closed, blinders draped down over the glass walls and closed them both off from the outside world. The room was in total darkness for a second before the indoors lights came on. Stephen slowly turned back to Tony, his head tilted and displaying the absolute look of staggering annoyance. Tony replied back with a cocky smile much to other's growing discontent.

"I've got power in high places as well, Gandalf." he cocked his head at Stephen and approached him calmly.The other groaned.

"Tony, this is a serious matter that I have to attend to. The state of the Mystic Arts are in jeopardy and the lives of all the sorcerers all over the world. All that those people sacrificed and gave up,will go to waste if I don't go."

Tony scoffed at him,"Didn't you tell me that all you wizards draw power from the universe. Is this big demon creature....."

He paused to remember the demon creature's name.

"Dormammu! Is he going to blow up the entire solar system to stop you from using your magic?" Stephen stared at him, his place multicolored eyes glinting like the sharp blade of a knife. His brow scrunched down as his anger began to boil.

"It's astounding how ignorant you really are. What would you do- what would you be without your tin can suit,hm? What would the face of New York look like if you didn't have your suit, your Avenger pals and you hadn't saved it?"

Tony responded with silence.

"Not pretty. You're Earth's mightiest hero and I'm the universe's best defender, I have bigger fish to fry than you. Without my powers, the world would be in a way worse state than it is now!" Tony was taken back, he shrank back a little.

Stephen sighed,"Let me do my job like you did yours....I'm doing this protect to others,not to spite you." His scarred hand slipped into his pocket and he pulled out a sling ring. Even before he could think of putting it on, Tony caught his hand and shared the ring in his grasp.

"Let me go! Why are you holding me back?!" the sorcerer gritted his teeth, he spat out his frustration with a hint of venom.

"I-It's not....." the engineer swallowed back thickly, "you'll be gone...and I..." Stephen's face softened as he saw Tony choke his words. "I don't want you to leave...I don't want you to leave like when half of the population disappeared..."

Stephen watched him in confusion. "You know that I've done stuff like this before in past, right? I've dealt with attacks after Thanos, this is no differ-"

"But you said that it would be life or death! You said that it's serious and you don't know how long it'll take!" Stephen softened more.

"When everyone disappeared, I had no idea whether they would be coming back or not. I couldn't stand it...." Tony threw his head down in defeat. He loosened his hold on the other's hand. 

"I just can't lose anyone else after that...I can't handle it. I can't lose you, Stephen..." His hands began to tremble,Stephen almost mistook for his own but his face sank when he realized that it was Tony's. The younger man slowly pulled his hands away and dropped the slingring back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry Stephen...I care too much..." Stephen gently grabbed both of his hands and whispered to him,"I know you do. It's part of the reason why you're so stubborn."

Tony peered up at him,tears pricking from his glassy eyes,"I care too much about you. I love you Stephen."

Stephen blushed and simpered. He pulled Tony closer and lowered his lips to his. A soft but passionate kiss made him shiver again. Stephen pulled back and stared at him,this time with affection.

 

"As do I. You wouldn't lose me, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. You read the story, you made it down to the bottom to see this. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic in like 3 years.


End file.
